Palavras ditas em silêncio!
by Dada.maxi
Summary: Hinata sempre amou Naruto… E ele também apesar de nunca lhe contar isto e mesmo sem ele perceber, mas ela sabia que já não era preciso… As palavras haviam sido ditas em silêncio. Baseada após acontecimentos do Cap. 437 do mangá - *Oneshot*


**Título: **Palavras ditas em silêncio!

**Autora:** Hadassa

**Shipper: **Naruto e Hinata

**Resumo: **Hinata sempre amou Naruto… E ele também apesar de nunca lhe contar isto e mesmo sem ele perceber, mas ela sabia que já não era preciso… As palavras haviam sido ditas em silêncio. Baseada após acontecimentos do Cap. 437 do mangá - *Oneshot*

**Gênero: **Romance

**Legenda:**

SakuSasu para sempre - POV da Hinata.

**These days, **/Estes dias, _- _Letra da Música

**Classificação: **K+

**Música: **Running Back - Jessica Mauboy e Flo Rida

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO**

**Hinata POV**

Eu sempre o amei: a cada instante da minha vida… A cada respiração no meu peito… A cada batida do meu coração.

Eu me lembro que antes eu não entendia porque ele sempre estava triste quando éramos pequeno, ele podia brincar livremente enquanto eu tinha que me comportar de acordo com as normas para uma futura líder do clã, foi quando percebi que ninguém se aproximava dele… Ele era indesejado.

Eu queria poder me aproximar, dizer que ele não era assim tão indesejado, que eu queria ser amiga dele, mas como sempre em minha vida eu tive medo… medo de ser desprezada, de que ele não quisesse minha amizade. Agora percebo que fui uma tola.

Quando eu finalmente tive coragem para falar com ele, eu tremia e gaguejava, e ele como sempre não entendia o por que, no começo eu também não sabia.

Era tão confuso eu dormia sempre pensando nele quando ele sai para uma missão me perguntando onde ele estava? Se estava bem?

Quando comecei a compreender eu tive medo que ele realmente não sentisse o mesmo e isso só despedaçava meu coração.

Estes dias, você mal diz meu nome

**These days, you better even say my name**

Como se você realmente não sente o mesmo

**Like you don't really feel the same**

Eu me pergunto do que é a culpa

**I'm wonderin' what's took blame**

Estas noites, vou dormir pensando onde você está

**These nights, I fall asleep wondering where you are**

Parece que estou me despedaçando

**It feels like I'm falling apart**

E isso só parte meu coração

**And it's only breakin' my heart**

Fui quando vi os olhares que ela dava a Sakura e uma parte de mim, a boa, quis que ela fosse capaz de retribuir para que ele voltasse a sorrir, a outra, a ruim, se encheu de ódio e ciúmes e eu fiquei meio em dúvida sobre tudo aquilo, eu era tão nova na época.

Nunca tive ninguém que pudesse me explicar o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas pouco a pouco notei: eu o amava, por Kami, como o amava. Talvez…só talvez, eu estivesse melhor sozinha e assim talvez encontraria o caminho de volta para casa.

Porque ficar com você significa estar sozinha

**Cuz I be with you means been alone**

E nunca saber quando você está voltando para casa

**And never know when you're coming home**

E eu estou achando melhor ficar sozinha

**And I gets some better off on my own**

Mas não posso seguir em frente

**But I can't move on**

Desde de então ele havia se tornado meu exemplo: ele nunca desistia de seus objectivos e eu também não desistiria, ele continuava sorrindo mesmo quando as pessoas os desprezavam e eu também sorriria…eu prometi a ele e a mim que conseguiria.

Logo depois ele partiu, precisava se tornar forte, por Sakura, por ele e por Sasuke, foi quando me apaixonei ainda mais por ele. Naruto esquecia todo o seu amor por Sakura em prol de ajudar a uma amiga e amigo, mesmo sabendo que se Sasuke retornasse provavelmente ele perderia sua chance com Sakura.

Mas mesmo ele distante, continue treinando e me aperfeiçoando, cumpriria minha promessa e me tornaria forte… forte para protegê-lo e ajuda-lo.

Porque ele era parte de mim e eu não podia seguir em frente porque isso significava esquecer tudo que tivemos e meu coração sempre voltava correndo a ele, por mais que eu tentasse fugir me despedaçaria, eu sempre correria atrás dele outra vez.

Porque isso significa esquecer, esquecer tudo o que tivemos.

**Cuz that means forgetin', forgetin', everything we had**

Firme eu continuo correndo, continuo correndo, eu continuo correndo atrás

**Steady I keep running, keep running, I keep running back**

Porque eu continuo esquecendo, esquecendo, você me trata tão mal

**Cuz I keep forgetin', forgetin', you treat me so bad**

Então, eu continuo voltando, continuo voltando, eu continuo voltando atrás

**So I keep on coming, keep coming, I keep coming back**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo voltando)

**I keep coming back (I keep coming back)**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo voltando)

**I keep coming back (I keep coming back)**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo voltando)

**I keep coming back (I keep coming back)**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo correndo atrás)

**I keep coming back (I keep running back)**

Quando ele retornou, eu nunca me senti tão feliz mas ele ainda tinha aquele amor cego pela Sakura e me doía ver que ela pouco a pouco começava a corresponde-lo, eu comecei a desejar secretamente que Sasuke voltasse, assim a Sakura desistiria do Naruto, poderia ser um sentimento mesquinho mas eu o amava e não estava pronta para abrir mão dele.

Eu sabia que o que sentia por ele era real e verdadeiro e eu já estava entregue demais para achar o caminho de casa. Tentei gostar do Kiba, mas mesmo assim eu não podia seguir em frente…era apenas ele quem eu queria.

Quando Jiraya morreu, uma parte do meu coração também morreu ao ver o quanto ele sofria, naquele momento tinha tomado uma importante decisão: que faria de tudo para que ele fosse feliz e nunca mais ter que vê-lo tão triste, nem que para isso tivesse que dá-lo de mão beijada a Sakura contando que ela recupera-se o sorriso dele.

Então ele se foi…e logo depois voltou quando Pein atacou a Vila oculta da Folha e foi aí que tudo mudou.

Eles estavam batalhando entre si ferozmente e me doía ver que ninguém ali estava corajoso o suficiente para ir ajuda-lo e comecei a pedir…a pedir por um milagre.

Quando percebi o que Pein se preparava para fazer, tudo se encaixou na minha e soube que era a hora de provar a ele o quanto o amava.

Podia ouvir alguns amigos me gritando para que voltasse atrás, que eu estava me arriscando a toa.

Meus amigos dizem, que eu deveria te deixar para trás

**My friends say, that I should leave you behind**

Pare de desperdiçar todo o meu tempo

**Stop wasting all of my time**

Dizem-me que eu estou fora de mim

**They tell me that I'm out of my mind**

Mas eu sei que o que compartilhamos é real

**But I know that what we both shared it's real**

E eu tenho estado realmente um bom negócio

**And I've been in a really good deal**

Com a maneira que você me faz sentir

**With the way that you make me feel**

Corri até ele sabendo que me machucaria, talvez nem ficasse viva mas parti sabendo que estava fazendo o certo: Protegendo quem amava!

Ele me perguntou o por que, e eu soube que não podia morrer sem antes falar aquilo que a tanto guardava comigo…me confessei e quando eu recebi o golpe, meu coração já estava livre e feliz, eu aceitaria a morte de bom agrado pois eu sabia que havia feito minha parte…logo depois apaguei.

A morte é tão fácil, tão simples e estranha mas o mais estranho: tão bela! Eu poderia me acostumar a ela…aquela paz! Aquele silêncio!

A vida pelo contrário é tão complicada, tão complexa e densa e tão mas difícil de entender, mas mesmo assim sentiria falta dela.

Não sabia se voltaria para casa, mas agora já me era tarde demais para pensar nisso.

Porque ficar com você significa estar sozinha

**Cuz I be with you means been alone**

E nunca saber quando você está voltando para casa

**And never know when you're coming home**

E eu estou achando melhor ficar sozinha

**And I gets some better off on my own**

Mas não posso seguir em frente

**But I can't move on**

Me sentia me afogando em águas me roubando o ar, ouvia pouco a pouco meu coração parar de bater…quando eu finalmente dei meu último sopro de vida e o silêncio me rompia de vez tragando minha alma ainda mais para aqueles águas.

Não soube quando tempo fiquei ali naquela paz, naquele silêncio…as horas me eram estranhas: um minuto? não era muito pouco… talvez uma hora, um dia…ou que sabe anos.

De repente algo me trouxe de volta, não sabia ao certo o que ocorria a minha volta podia sentir pouco a pouco meu coração voltar a bater enquanto minha respiração voltava a circular pelo meu corpo me trazendo o ar que para mim já era quase um estranho.

Porque isso significa esquecer, esquecer tudo o que tivemos

**Cuz that means forgetin', forgetin', everything we had**

Firme eu continuo correndo, continuo correndo, eu continuo correndo atrás

**Steady I keep running, keep running, I keep running back**

Porque eu continuo esquecendo, esquecendo, você me trata tão mal

**Cuz I keep forgetin', forgetin', you treat me so bad**

Então, eu continuo voltando, continuo voltando, eu continuo voltando atrás

**So I keep on coming, keep coming, I keep coming back**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo voltando)

**I keep coming back (I keep coming back)**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo voltando)

**I keep coming back (I keep coming back)**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo voltando)

**I keep coming back (I keep coming back)**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo correndo atrás)

**I keep coming back (I keep running back)**

As coisas eram confusas para mim, ouvia vozes confusas ao me redor, mas pude sentir perfeitamente braços fortes ao redor do meu corpo me erguendo, depois apaguei de vez.

Eu estava voltando… voltando a vida e a ele…de novo!

Algum tempo depois que me foi desconheci abri meu olhos rapidamente e vi uma luz forte que quase me cegava e um lugar tão branco, será que lá era o céu?

Não, agora eu me lembrava, haviam me trazido de volta então provavelmente não estava morta.

Foi quando minha visão finalmente conseguiu captar uma imagem coerente: aqueles olhos verdes, tão triste e preocupados e cansados me deixando em dúvida qual foi a última vez que ele dormiu.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim e pude ver seu rosto e confirmar aquilo que meu coração já havia dito: era o Naruto.

Ele me encarou fixamente em silêncio demoradamente e eu pude ler o que eles diziam, nisso ele sorriu, me esforcei e também lancei um sorriso a ele, mesmo que isso tenha custado um pouco da minha força. Ele deve ter notado o meu esforço.

**Naruto: **Descanse, eu estarei aqui!

**Hinata: **Promete?

**Naruto: **Hai.

Foi quando percebi que concerteza eu não poderia morrer, não naquele instante, eu precisava ver o sorriso e ouvir a voz dele mas uma vez antes.

Não sabia o que aquela declaração havia significado para ele, mas nós podíamos ficar juntos? Podíamos lutar por isso? Ou voltaria tudo de novo…a mesma história de autores diferentes deste livro louco chamado destino.

Eu deveria me virar e o deixar, mas tudo isso iria desmoronar na próxima semana quando ele voltasse sorrindo e eu estaria de novo me esforçando para que ele me amasse.

Esqueça-o! Deixe-o ! Vire-se sem ele! Era o que minha mente gritava, mas eu não podia seguir me em frente. Amar assim deveria ser proibido e censurado!

Ma ma ma mama envolvida

**Ma ma ma mama caught up**

Nós fizemos tudo ouvindo a mesma história

**We done all heard the same story**

Apenas diferentes autores deste livro louco

**Just different authors this book crazy**

Sempre uma mulher à procura de amor onde há um defeito

**Always a lady looking for love where there's a lame**

Eles poderiam estar juntos

**They might could be together**

Eles lutam para ficar juntos

**They fight to be together**

Tudo bem para estarem juntos

**Aight to be together**

Garota, sim ele traiu

**Shorty yeah he cheated**

Você diz que não precisa dele

**You say you don't need it**

Vire-se e deixe-o

**Turn around and leave it**

Ai ele volta na próxima semana

**Oh he back next week**

Discussão... Brigas...

**Fuss...Fight**

E então a coisa toda se repete como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido

**And then the whole thing repeat like nothing ever happened**

Isso foi apenas censurado

**Dat was just rapping**

Não publique

**No publishing**

Garota, você sabia que ele não tem o mesmo governo

**Shorty you knew that he don't got the same government**

Ela não pode seguir em frente

**Lil mama can't move on**

Mas é culpa dela de estar se esforçando

**But it's her fault she struggling**

Ela não pode seguir... em frente...

**She can't...move...on**

Fiquei mais uma semana internada, mas ele sempre vinha pela parte da manhã.

**Sakura: **Finalmente vou poder libera-la Hinata, mas peço que se cuide.

**Hinata: **Hai.

Quando sai pela porta da frente do hospital o vi.

Ele estava encostado numa árvore ali perto pensativo, quando ergueu os olhos e encarou o meu fixamente.

Não sei como ele exerce tanto poder sobre mim, mas aquele olhar foi o suficiente para que eu corasse e tivesse que me encostar em algum lugar da forma que minha pernas perderam as forças.

Ele deve ter achado que passei mal porque veio correndo em mim direção.

**Naruto: **Você está passando mal?

**Hinata: **Não estou bem.

**Naruto: **Hinata eu preciso… eu preciso…eu gos…não eu am…

Disse totalmente gaguejando me fazendo me lembrar de mim alguns anos atrás. Ele acabou desistindo e se virou para ir embora.

Eu poderia deixa-lo ir, esquece-lo mas não conseguiria! Porque eu sempre esqueço que ele trata meu coração tal mal.

Mas não posso seguir em frente

**But I can't move on**

Porque isso significa esquecer, esquecer tudo o que tivemos

**Cuz that means forgetin', forgetin', everything we had**

Firme eu continuo correndo, continuo correndo, eu continuo correndo atrás

**Steady I keep running, keep running, I keep running back**

Porque eu continuo esquecendo, esquecendo, você me trata tão mal

**Cuz I keep forgetin', forgetin', you treat me so bad**

Então, eu continuo voltando, continuo voltando, eu continuo voltando atrás

**So I keep on coming, keep coming, I keep coming back**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo voltando)

**I keep coming back (I keep coming back)**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo voltando)

**I keep coming back (I keep coming back)**

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo voltando)

**I keep coming back (I keep coming back)**

Recuperei minhas forças e corri até ele o abraçando e o beijando. Ele, nem eu precisávamos dizer mais nada…as palavras foram ditas no mais completo silêncio.

Eu continuo voltando (eu continuo correndo atrás)

**I keep coming back (I keep running back)**

Pra você...

**To You**

**OoO Owari! OoO**

**Mini dicionário**

**Kami - **Deus

**Hai - **Sim

**Owari - **Fim

**N/A Oi pessoal!**

**Mas uma fic Hina Naru! Eles são sempre tão fofos que eu não resisti em escrever esta fic, eu tinha em mente um plano de escrever uma fic com esse título e quando ouvi a música ela me deu idéia de escrever sobre a visão da Hinata dos acontecimentos e dos sentimentos dela sobre o Naruto.**

**Eu achei que a música combinaria pelo facto da Hinata nunca consegui esquecer o Naruto mesmo quando ele a magoa pensando na Sakura e correndo atrás desta, Hinata sempre está lá, voltando e correndo atrás dele de novo e de novo…aguardando a sua chance, mesmo quando sabe que já deveria ter seguido em frente.**

**RESULTADO: Acabei de digitar a fic ai de cima enquanto ouvia a música mencionada. Espero que meu esforço tenha valido a pena.**

**Gostaram? Detestaram? Amaram? **

**Mande Reviews Please,**

**Bujus e Ja Nee**


End file.
